wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ocelot The Rainwing/Nightwing
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ocelot is LoveTheRain's dragonsona so don't use without permission Coding by me "Everyone has a piece of weird, it just comes out in different ways" "I'm not just Rainwing, I'm a Rainwing/Nightwing hybrid" Appearance Ocelot has dark green eyes and a tail that never seems to stop moving. She's a hybrid of Rainwing and Nightwing, so her scales can only change to purples. She usually has her scales to a lilac and her underscales to pink-purple. Her wings are a darker purple that matches her ruff, her horns, spikes down her neck and claws. She always wears a delicate silver bracelet with the engravings, mihi spes libertatis. '' Modern Futuristic Pyrrhia Clothing: ''"Your weird? Then you haven't met me or my friends yet" "What if were the insane ones and everyone who we think is insane, is actually sane? " Personality Ocelot is kind but can be incredibly grumpy without sleep. She likes to talk and is typically the person who started the conversation. Ocelot absolutely loves scrolls and her family thinks she's obsessed with them. She is pretty smart and is in the honors class in the Rainforest. Ocelot is forgetful and often needs to be reminded of what the conversation of, this is part of the reason why she is so bad in math. Ocelot is the type of dragon who would snap at her friends but wouldn't snap at a stranger. Even though she can act tough at times, she is actually really sensitive and nervous inside. She is extremely curious and always asks questions, she can get really annoying with this She loves animals and doesn't like killing them unless they are bugs or arachnids, basically not an animal with lots of crawly legs. Her favorite animal is either the owl or the wolf. "words" "words" Family/History Ocelot was born in the Rainforest to a Rainwing named Lemon and a Nightwing named War-Maker. She had an older sister named Hydra whom she had a great relationship with that consisted of annoying each other, play fighting and laughing together. When she got a bit older, she got a brother named Frog that was extremely annoying but she loved him. Ocelot left home to explore the continent and is currently looking for a purpose, but also staying in Nightcry. "words" "words" Abilities Ocelot is a great flier and can fight pretty well, she has a strange passion for arguing and fighting. She can spit a slightly hot venom that is a grey and sometimes comes out white. The venom sometimes just sits there as a puddle but sometimes it will scorch the scales off a dragon. "words" "words" Relationships Yochu the RainWing: Ocelot likes to have arguments with him and thinks that he is really colorful. She often tries to help him with his public speaking fear and sometimes makes progress while other days, he won't speak to her. Selena: Ocelot is good friends with Selena and likes the Swiftwing. she understands her sensitivity and short patience. She enjoys talking as they have similar interests, and can relate to the awkwardness. Nightslayer: Ocelot doesn't exactly know the Nightwing well but think's she's an amazing artist and believes her that difference is beautiful. Infinity: Ocelot loves hanging out with Infinity, she thinks Skywing/Icewing hybrid is really fun and has brilliant ideas. She likes talking to her about scroll ideas and the newest scrolls. "words" "words" Trivia * Her favorite food is sushi * She loves the colors silver, purple and light blue "words" "words" Gallery OcelotByToast.jpeg|Done By The Toast IMG 1385.png|By The Amazing Brisingr Ocelot (Request).png |By Nightslayer IMG 0895.jpg|Done By Sweet NoraChi Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (LoveTheRain) Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Writer)